dragons_prophetfandomcom-20200223-history
Wild Ancient Capture Guide
Introduction Rare dragons such as the wild ancients are some of the most sought after dragons in the game. They have different methods for appearing depending on the dragon, some spawn only once after four days have passed, and some spawn every three hours on a set day to list a few. Every main zone has wild ancients unique to the zone roaming. Each wild ancient will have it's own pathway it follows and will never cross paths with another's pathway. This path can take it across a portion of the map, up mountains, over lakes, or walking along the road. Each zone typically has two roaming ancients that each take half of the map for their pathways but there are exceptions such as Inartia or Alentia. There is a second type of wild ancient that has no path but rather a unique way to find and spawn the dragon. Alabaster Sailhorn of Inartia as one example, requires you to break ice crystals that fall from the sky over the snow portion of the map that Silverthorn flies through. Finding an Ancient Dragon A good time to begin looking for ancients is after a server restart. When the game server is restarted such as for a maintenance it resets the spawns for most ancients. They will begin to start spawning generally 4 hours after the server is live and up till 24 hours after so this can be the day of the server restarting or the day after that you will find certain dragons. This method can possibly have high competition as it is commonly known they will be spawning. Wild Ancients by Zone: *'Bakra' - Umbral Glare *'Satuma' - Onyx Smoke *'Puretia' - Pale Radiance *'Laedis' - Primal Star, Cobalt Lightning *'Wynnadia' - Fungal Bloom, Midnight Shade *'Korhala' - Whispering Wind, Shrouded Carnage *'Wintertide' - Lunar Frost, Shattered Rage *'Inartia' - Silverthorn, Alabaster Sailhorn*, Solar Eclipse *'Alentia' - Dark Flame, Hazul the Swirling Flame*, Recursive Nightmare *'Olandra' - Scarlet Bloom, Indigo Stone*, Verdant Fin *'Porthis' - Son of Tyre, Phantom Stone*, Green Hermit *'Thadrea' - Mountain Traveler, Tonapah's Shadow *'Sitheran' - Twinhead, Death Phantom (* = special spawn method) Moon Phase Ancients If you are new and looking for an easier target, there are a handful of ancients that spawn once every 3 hours all day long on their particular day. These ancients are not reset by server restarts and spawn at a set time at a certain time of day when their moon phase comes up. Please see their individual pages for more information. *Cobalt Lightning and Death Phantom - Crescent Moon *Tonapah's Shadow - Waning Crescent *Midnight Shade and Son of Tyre - New Moon *Shrouded Carnage - An unusual dragon to note is Solar Eclipse. This dragon shares Cobalt Lightning's spawn times but appears on Midnight Shade's day. It has a chance to spawn once every three hours but only one spawn of Solar will appear for the entire day unlike the other every three hours being all day long. Solar typically will spawn during the first or second chance it has but very rarely spawns later in the day. The Moon Phases The time of day and moon phase can be found at the bottom right corner on the minimap. Putting your mouse cursor over it displays the moon phase the game is currently in. A full day in game is approximately 3 hours in real time. It is speculated that dragons not on the every three hour timer also spawn according to a time of day. (Morning, Day, Evening, and Night) but it has not been proven and should be treated as it is, speculation. Growls When an ancient spawns, it will broadcast in a set range around it a growl. Depending on how close you are to the dragon you will get one of three messages. If the ancient has already been roaming it will growl again as it goes along it's pathway every so often. *"A faint growl can be heard nearby." *"A faint growl can be heard somewhere." *"A faint growl can be heard in the distance." Additionally, three different audio clips are used for growls. You may get one of the following: Growl 1 Growl 2 Growl 3 Taming an Ancient Dragon The first person to deal damage to an Ancient Dragon "tags" it. Having tag means you are the only person who can capture or kill the dragon. If you are in a party, the tag is shared with party members. It is recommended to have as much Draconic Influence as possible before capturing an Ancient Dragon. Bugs There are a few bugs with the tagging system and you may potentially find a player who is aware of how to steal tag, or kill your dragon. Another bug you should be aware of is the party bug: if a player is added to the party after the dragon has been tagged the game will prevent them from capturing it. The person who tagged the dragon must hop on the dragon as if they were to tame it but click the X on the tame interface to hop back off. This will allow your new party member to tame the dragon. Another method to fix this bug is to reset the dragon and re-tag it with the newly added person still in the party, but this isn't recommended as it opens a chance for someone else to take the dragon from you. Capture After tagging your Ancient Dragon and lowering it's health enough to jump on it, the regular capture mini-game will start. However depending on the level of the dragon you will potentially have to press a lot of keys. The keys that can be used by an Ancient Dragon are "F", "G", "H", "J", "K", and "L". Category:User Guides